Magic Tree House: Autumn Of The Akita
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: When Annie and Jack are transported to Ohu, they have to learn the meaning of kindness - while fighting a large army lead by a cruel dog. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Annie rushed towards the Frog Creek woods, eager to see what new adventure awaited for them. It had been a long time since Kathleen and Teddy had arrived for their last mission. And it was a very close call as well. When you're cornered by a giant serpent, your choices are limited.

However, some how, Annie and Jack knew this adventure was going to be one unlike anything they've ever been on. After a long run, they finally came to the tree house.

"Still here," Annie smiled.

"Yep," Jack agreed, climbing up the ladder that lead to the tree house. As soon as the two entered it, they saw two pairs of feet in front of them. Glancing upwards, they gasped at the familiar faces.

"Teddy!" Annie shreiked with joy, hugging her friend close.

"Kathleen," Jack smiled at the selkie.

"It's great to see you two," Kathleen smiled.

Teddy repaid the expression. "We have a new mission for you."

Jack looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"

Teddy smiled. "You knew about me being turned into a dog, right?" Afrer Jack smiled and nodded, the boy continued. "I have seen some amazing dogs in Japan. A couple of them are really great friends."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "Dogs in Japan? We didn't see any in the area of Japan we were in."

Teddy shook his head. "This area in Japan is called Ohu. It is home to many fantastic and brave dogs. However, I'm afraid they only understood me when I was a dog."

"Does that mean we're going to be dogs as well?" Annie began to leap with excitement.

"Yes," Teddy replied.

Jack had recalled being turned into a seal. He remembered how fast and powerful he had felt in the seal's body. Would a dog's body be the same? Would he have fleas? How would he be able to walk on four legs?

"What type of dogs will we turn into?" Annie wondered.

The young sorcerour explained, "I was transformed in my Terrier form when I had entered that world. Maybe your personality will determine the breed of your dogs."

"Are you going to be coming with us Teddy?" Annie asked.

He shook his head. "I wish I could, but this is a quest for you two alone. But don't worry. You'll meet many new friends in Ohu."

Jack had a thought. "Wait. How do we get there?"

Kathleen saw a book off the ground and opened it up to the forteenth page. On the page was a group of dogs. But the one that caught Jack and Annie's attention was a blue furred Akita pup.

"Is he one our friends?" Annie questioned.

"Yes," Teddy smiled.

"What are we supposed to learn?" Jack quickly asked.

Kathleen explained. "How to win battles with peace and not violence. Follow in your new friend's pawprints. Stand your ground and defend yourselves if you must, but do not kill. What your friend is striving for is peace, not war."

"How will we do that?" Jack was bewildred. Was it even possible to win a fight with just peace? It didn't make sense.

"Your new friend will show you," Kathleen smiled. She turned to look at her friend. "We must go now." Turning back to look at Jack and Annie, she replayed, "Remember. Win a fight with peace, not violence."

Annie looked at Jack and smiled. "Onward?"

"Onward," he replied with a nod.

Annie placed her finger on the page of the Akita and said out loud, "I wish we could go there."

The wind howled and the tree house began to spin. As the wind became louder, the tree house spun faster with every passing second. Then, as instantly as the spinning had begun, it immediatly paused.

_**(1) What dog do you think Annie should become - Golden Retriever, Akita, or Kishu (and what color)? **_

_**(2) What dog do you think Jack should become - German Shepherd, Border Collie, or Borzoi (and what color)?**_

_**As for another thing, I realize that there isn't an official book on Ginga Densetsu Weed, but let's just say they're looking at a manga that was just laying there. I mean mangas are still books, right? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a few quick notes:**_

_**(1) Even though Jack and Annie are brother and sister, I'm going to make them different breeds of dogs. **_

_**(2) Speaking of which, I finally decided to make Annie into an Akita and Jack into a German Shepherd and their fur color is going to be the same color as their hair. I think that these breeds suit their personalities. **_

_**(3) Also, because of their age and size, I'm going to make them pups.**_

_**(4) This is going to take place after Ginga Densetsu Weed, so yes. I am introducing a new villian and an OC of mine.**_

Jack opened his eyes slowly. To his surprise, everything he saw everything was still in color.

"Jack?" Jack looked to his left and saw a female light brownish orange Akita pup, who looked at least six months old.

"A-Annie?" Jack stammered, feeling his legs tremble beneath him. "What happned to us?"

"We're dogs," Annie cried out with pleasure, her tail wagging with excitement.

"Wait, _we're_ dogs?" Jack yelped out confused.

"Yeah," Annie said. "Don't you remember? Teddy said we can only speak to these dogs if we have a dog form as well."

Jack didn't know what to do. He was still recovering from the shock that him and his sister were both turned into dogs. "Well, what type of dog am I?"

"You're a German Shephered," a kind, boyish voice answered. "Although I've never seen a brown one before. Usually they're black and tan."

Annie and Jack turned their heads to look at a blue Akita/Kishu pup. His head was poking from outside the tree house. "I'm Weed," he smiled with joy. "Who are you?"

"Annie," Annie replied with a happy pant.

"Jack," Jack responded with a nod.

Jack shouldn't have been shocked. Those adventures of seeing winged lions and talking serpents would have made him believe that anything was possible. However, he was still stunned, frozen in his canine form.

"Jack. Annie." The two pups turned to look at Weed. "Would you two like to see Gajou and the rest of the pack?"

"Yes!" Annie barked happily, instantly leaping out of the tree house.

Jack groaned for what seemed like the thousanth time and muttered what would have been his catchphrase. "Oh brother." Same old, same old. Annie always ran off and Jack was always left in the dust, usually catching up to her a little too late.

However, without another thought he leaped out of the small tree house and bounded after his sister.


End file.
